Clank's True Destiny
by BeastlyBat93
Summary: Clank is visited by the ghost of his dead father, who questions whether or not his son will follow in his footsteps, or stay with his best friend. When he makes his decision, there's just one thing standing between him and his best friend that will keep them together, but the robot has a possible solution for that problem, which will change Ratchet's life forever. One-shot!


**Hey guys. Since, I've played the new Ratchet and Clank game on the PS4 and watched the film, which is awesome by the way. I've decided to post a third adorable and fluffy Ratchet and Clank one-shot story. To me, Ratchet and Clank have one of the strongest bonds I've ever seen, and their friendship, teamwork, and unbeatable arsenal make them an unbeatable duo. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy my new one-shot story, and don't forget to review, favorite, and follow. No flamers! A little on the AU side. :)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE RATCHET AND CLANK FRANCHISE!**

* * *

 **~Clank's True Destiny~**

Ratchet sat outside in a little lawn chair near the entrance to his garage on the planet Veldin on a cool windy night, his boots kicking up dirt and dust, and an adorable grin on his face. The winds were clam and gentle, but Ratchet enjoyed the little bit of cool night air a lot. Veldin wasn't a hot world, but Ratchet did enjoy the cool night air quite a lot, besides he did have his fur and sometimes a protosuit that he'd wear on missions to save the galaxy, or pull Captain Qwark out of trouble, when one of the many attempts he tries to become famous or tries to show people that he's not an egotistical jerk who only wants fame and fortune, but it almost always ends badly for him, and him and his pal Clank have to clean up his messes.

Ratchet and Clank had came here just to getaway from all the drama and chaos, and relax a little bit before they got called back to deal with so another threat that was attacking the galaxy. They came to the garage on Veldin to blow off some steam or relax, since they mainly lived in their apartment in Megapolis. They had just defeated the evil race known as the Nethers, arrested and thrown the brother and sister team Vendra and Neftin Prog, and saved the galaxy once again, though there was a horrible loss that came with their victory. It was the deaths of Cronk and Zephyr. Their fallen friends funeral would be held in a few days, and they would be remembered as heroes. Ratchet had also decided to abandon his quest to find his own kind, and no longer dwell on his past and enjoy the future was his best friend and girlfriend by his side.

Even though, the young heroic Lombax wanted to find his family and his Lombax, he had accepted the fact that Clank and Talwyn were his family now and forever. Besides his parents had long been dead at the hands of self-proclaimed emperor of the Cragmites Percival Tachyon, and has wasn't going to risk the universe's fate at undoing the events, or make some foolhardy attempt to resurrect his parents. The Great Clock wasn't a time machine, and he wasn't going to risk the fate of everything for something that wouldn't work, and even if it did, Ratchet wouldn't because it would undo everything that him and Clank had done in their lives, and it would also mean that Ratchet would never met his best friend. No, his best friend and brother.

"Oh, Clank, thank you for everything you've given me." Ratchet said to himself, reaching into his shirt, and pulling out a small metal necklace with a broken silver gear on it. "If it wasn't for you, I would be lost without you." He said to himself, as he held the necklace tightly in his gloved hand, as he whispered something to himself. "I love you, pal."

The necklace wasn't some souvenir that he had as a kid or won in a box of cereal, it was something that he made after they had defeated Chairman Drek years old. In fact, the broken gear was actually from Clank's broken arm when they fell from the Deplanetizer, and the young Lombax not only repaired his broken arm, but took the adorable robot in. Ratchet treasured the broken gear immensely because it was a part of Clank. He had never mentioned or shown the broken gear to the robot, because he was afraid that Clank would react the wrong way about it, or see it as something morbid. But it wasn't morbid at all, the broken gear was more or less a symbol of their friendship and bond.

"Clank, my heart will always have a special place for you." Ratchet said to himself, as tears formed in his emerald green eyes and landed on the broken gear. "I know that we won't be together forever, but I'm happy to have you in my life for the time being."

Meanwhile, in another part of the garage, more specifically, their bedroom, and Clank was currently in recharge mode in their bed. It had been a rather exhausting ordeal for the young robot, with him being launched into the Neatherverse and locate and free Vendra, and fighting alongside Ratchet to defeat the Nethers and their leader, and the heartbreaking loss of their two friends, Cronk and Zephyr. Clank was devastated by their loss, but he was reminded by Ratchet that their friends were in a better place now, and it did seem to calm him down. But he was still saddened by their loss, like his best friend was.

As Clank recharged himself, he noticed the absence of a certain furry creature that slept beside him every night was gone, and it was enough to wake Clank, as he deactivated his recharge mode, and looked around for any sign of his best friend. When he hopped off the bed, he nearly fell, but managed to kept himself up. The little robot was in a bit of a weakened state, but he wasn't worried about falling a couple of times, he was worried about his best friend and where he might be.

"I've got to find Ratchet." Clank said to himself, as he grabbed Ratchet's Omniwrench to keep himself from falling. "If he's in trouble or hurt, I have to provide assistance to him."

He made his way down the stairs, and could hear Ratchet's voice from outside the garage, and walked outside, to see his Lombax friend just lounging around outside the garage holding something shiny in his hands. The robot was curious about what Ratchet was holding, and why he exactly outside at this time of night. He decided to ask Ratchet if something was bothering him, and with his super stronger hearing, he could make out what Ratchet was saying, and it touched the robot deeply.

"Clank, you made my life so much better since I met you." Ratchet said to himself, unaware that Clank was able to hear everything the Lombax was saying. "I love you so much, pal. I wish could just tell you how much you mean to me."

"Why don't you tell me then." Clank replied behind him, as he walked towards the started Lombax, using the Omniwrench to keep himself up, and letting out a mechanical giggle.

"Clank!" Ratchet shouted in joy, and pulled the smiling robot into his furry arms, and hugged him tightly. "Thank the stars that you're awake, pal! I was a little worried that you wouldn't wake up!" He shouted happily, hugging the adorable robot tighter and tighter, and stroking his cute antenna.

"Aw, come on, that tickles, Ratchet! Besides, all I needs was a little rest and recharge." Clank complained, giggling even more at the tickling sensation. "I came down to check on you, but I overheard you talking about me in such a nice way, and wanted to know how much you love me." He said, continuing to giggle.

"What? No nerd talk this time, pal? Has something happened to you?" Ratchet asked, hugging the adorable robot even tighter and tight, as Clank was now snuggling on the Lombax's furry chest.

"No time for so-called 'nerd talk', Ratchet. I want to know how much you love me." Clank said, sounding a little annoyed, but the tone was playful in nature. "Come on, it is late, and I'm curious to hear what you have to say." He replied.

Ratchet sighed in defeat, realizing that Clank's not using his nerd talk, and knew that the robot he loved so much was owed an answer. He loved Clank very much, and there was nothing in the universe that would ever break them apart, well, except for Clank's so-called 'destiny' as the senior caretaker of the Great Clock. He wasn't prepared for when that time came, but would back whatever decision Clank made in the end.

"Clank, you know that you're my best friend and everything, right?" Ratchet questioned, earning a nod from the curious robot. "I love you, Clank. I love you with all my heart and soul, pal. You're my best friend and like a brother to me. You took me on the adventure of a lifetime, put up with my recklessness and selfish behavior, was the voice of reason for me when my anger was present, and stayed by side throughout all of it. Before I met you, I used to be an arrogant, selfish, and self absorbed jerk, and now I'm a reasonable, compassionate, selfless and kind hearted person, thanks to you." He said, noticing an adorable blush on the robot's metallic cheeks. "I was such a jerk to you back then on our first adventure, and I'm glad that you forgave me for being so selfish and whatnot. I felt so happy when you became my best friend, and over time, I saw you as my brother, Clank. I don't know if you feel the same way about me, but I do consider you to be my family, and I love you more than anything. I owe you for changing my life, my little bro." Ratchet said, saying the last part of that sentence in a more loving tone, as he noticed Clank had a really touched expression and looked like he was about to cry. But could robots even cry?

Clank just felt a warm and fuzzy feeling exploding inside his chest plate, as he felt joyful tears forming in his neon green eyes, and wiped the tears away. He was surprised to see that the tears weren't made of oil, they were actual tears that an organic being possesses, or so he thought until now. He was actually crying right in front of his best friend, who was just as surprised. He didn't even bother trying to rationalize it because they would be no way to rationalize it anyway.

Ratchet held onto the crying robot, and hugged him even tighter and tighter, as he took out a handkerchief, and wiped away the tears on the robot's metallic cheek, allowed Clank to blow his non-existent nose. He had never seen a robot crying, but he thought it was really adorable seeing his best friend crying in pure joy. He let Clank blow his non-existent nose, and cradled the robot cutely in his loving embrace, as Clank continued crying, and stroked the Lombax's furry cheek.

"Oh, Ratchet, I love you too. I love you too." Clank replied, blushing even more, while still crying. "You're my best friend too, and I do feel the same way about you too, my friend. The old Ratchet is dead and buried with the past, and your personality chance was the real Ratchet I had always known was inside you for all these years. And of course I see you a brother too. Despite, your old arrogance and selfishness, I still stood by you because you actually did care about what happened to the galaxy, and when I was struck by lightning back on Oltanis, you could've just found another robot with an ignition system and left me for dead on that stormy planet, but you showed genuine concern and care when I was struck by lightning, and let me stay in the ship so I would be safe, while you went out to stop Drek from using the planet's power generators to power his new world. You could've even abandoned me after we killed Drek and destroyed his new planet, but you didn't, Ratchet. You're a true friend and a true brother to me." Clank finished, hugging the Lombax tightly, as he kept crying in joy. "I love you too, big brother."

"I love you, little bro." Ratchet said, hugging the adorable robot tighter. "I'll always love you. I promise."

"I love you too, Ratchet, my brother." Clank snuggling on the Lombax's furry chest more, as he noticed something hanging from his neck. "Ratchet, what is that hanging on your neck?" The robot asked in a curious tone.

"Ugh, that's nothing important, Clank." Ratchet said in a rushed tone, as he hid the necklace from the robot, but he could tell that Clank wanted to know what it was, and sighed in defeat. "Actually, this is what you saw handing from my neck, pal." He replied, opening his gloved hand up, revealing the necklace.

Clank inspected the necklace, and looked down at the broken gear, as he quickly took notice to the gear's familiar appearance, and gasped in surprise, realizing it was one of his gears, in fact, it was the gear that he had removed and replaced by Ratchet after he got his arm broken falling from the Deplanetizer. It was the same gear that his mother had given him where she malfunctioned and created him back on Drek's Robot Factory on Quartu. Clank actually felt deeply touched, and smiled a little as he held his old gear tightly, and looked at Ratchet lovingly.

"You're not angry at me for keeping it, are you, pal?" Ratchet asked, a little worried that his best friend might be angry at him for keeping something like that.

"Of course I'm not angry with you for keeping one of my broken parts, Ratchet. But why exactly did you keep it though?" Clank asked, as he held Ratchet's gloved hand tightly, and held the necklace with the other. "I'm curious why one of my old gears seems to hold a lot of meaning for you." He replied, smiling a little.

"Clank, that gear's special to me because it was the gear you were born with and the it's also the birth of our friendship and brotherhood." Ratchet said, kissing the robot on the head, earning an adorable giggle from Clank in return. "When I fixed your broken arm that day, it was the day we became the best of friends. I kept the gear because it's a symbol of our bond, Clank." He finished, giving Clank another loving hug, which the robot returned.

Clank gave his Lombax buddy an adorable smile, and held the gear close to his chest, because it reminded him of his mother, and Ratchet was right, it was a symbol of their bond. The gear held sentimental value to the both of them, and it touched Clank's metallic heart knowing just how much Ratchet treasured their eternal bond.

"Ratchet, I'm happy that you kept it close to you for so many years. You're right about it being a symbol of our bond." Clank replied, hugging the Lombax even more, as he snuggled on Ratchet's furry chest.

"I love you, pal." Ratchet said, rubbing the robot's back as he hugged him. "I love you so much, Clank.

"I love you too, Ratchet." Clank replied, as he closed his eyes, and laid down on Ratchet's chest once more. "Come on, let's head back inside and get some rest, I haven't fully recharged yet, and you need to get some rest too."

Ratchet was a little reluctant to go on to bed, but his best friend was right, plus Clank need to rest as well. He got out of the chair, and held Clank tightly in his furry arms, as he entered the garage, closing the door behind them. He then made his way up the stairs towards their bedroom, placed the tired robot in the plush bed, before climbing in himself, just as Clank was entering recharge mode, and cuddled beside his Lombax best friend, as he wrapped the blankets around them, and got more comfortable in bed with the robot.

"Goodnight, Ratchet. I love you." Clank said, closing his eyes, and falling asleep.

"Night, pal. I love you too." Ratchet replied, as he pulled the sleeping robot closer, before falling asleep himself.

The next day, it was early in the afternoon, Ratchet was outside the garage taking care of a couple pesky Sand Toads and Glowing Slugs that were chewing on their ship and just trying to mess around with some of the Lombax's tools and scarp metal, while Clank was inside cleaning the dishes from their breakfast. He found it funny when Ratchet would get rid of these annoying pests, and chuckled a little bit, as he finished washing the dishes, and was about to ask his friend if he wanted to play some vid-comics with him after he was done taking care of the pests, when he heard a familiar voice from behind him, and a bright blue glow engulfed the room, as the robot saw a small ghostly apparition of his father, Orvus.

"Father..." Clank stuttered, stepping back a couple of steps, as he was in a state of shock. "H-how is this possible...? R-Ratchet saw Nefarious kill you!" He stuttered, as Oruvs smiled, and chuckled.

"My son, my body might be gone, but my spirit will live on." Orvus said, patting his robotic son on the shoulder before continuing. "I've come because I have found that you appointed Sigmund to the senior caretaker of the clock, and that you have decided to stay with your best friend. I respect your choice, but what are you going to do in the future?" The ghostly Zoni questioned.

"I'm not sure what I plan to do with the future, father." Clank answered. "Finding out who I am made me realize that I cannot leave behind Ratchet. He's pretty much the last of his kind, and he's got no family to be there for him. The Dimensionator was lost and there's no way for Ratchet to be with his own kind. Ratchet's lost a lot in his life, and I won't let my best friend, no my brother be alone." Clank stated in a serious tone.

"Brother? You and him aren't related, my son." Orvus questioned, wondering why his son would state that the Lombax was his brother.

"Ratchet and I are one of a kind, father. We're best friends, teammates, partners, and brothers. Like Ratchet, there's no one else in the universe like me except for Klunk, but he was a villain, and now a vacuum cleaner at our apartment in Megapolis. Ratchet was the first being I met after I escape that robot factory, and while Ratchet wasn't the nicest being out there, he changed and became a hero and my best friend. In a way, Ratchet and I are two halves of the same whole, and he needs me, like I need him. I love Ratchet, and he loves me back." He finished, as Orvus sheds a couple of tears.

"Son, that was really beautiful, and I'm happy that you found someone who you consider as family." Orvus said, smiling, as he continued speaking. "However, seeing your bond with the Lombax is so strong, I'll let you make the decision of what you want to do in the future. Right now, Sigmund is doing a great job managing the clock, and if you don't want to take over, I understand. You might've been destined to succeed me as the senior caretaker, but you're free to choose your own destiny, my son. Remember, your destiny isn't written in stone, you make your own destiny." He finished, as he started to fade away. "Farewell, my son." He said, disappearing.

Clank just stood still replaying those words his father uttered over and over again, and quickly found a chair to sit down in, as he was shocked and happy at the same time. He was happy because he now make his own destiny, and he wouldn't have to leave Ratchet ever, and the thought of being with the Lombax forever brought joyful tears to his neon green eyes. However, another thought came into the robot's mind, and he broke down in a frenzy of tears when he realized that Ratchet wouldn't be around forever. The lifespan of a Lombax was unknown, and the depressed robot knew that he'd lose Ratchet one day, and that really hurt him to no end, curling himself in a ball, as he cried more.

It was at that very moment that Ratchet had entered the garage, and noticed that his best friend was on the floor crying his eyes out. The young Lombax immediately sprung into action, scooping his weeping best friend into his furry arms, and hugged him tightly. He was concerned about what had upset Clank so much, and started cradling the robot like a child, till Clank finally calmed down enough, and looked up at Ratchet, as he gave the Lombax a sad smile.

"Clank, what's wrong, pal?" Ratchet asked with concern present in his voice. "Why are you crying?"

"R-Ratchet, my father appeared to me while you were outside, and he wanted to know what I planned to do during the future, so I told him that I'd never leave you and that we're brothers and everything. In the end, he said the choice was mine to make." Clank said, sniffling, as he cried more. "But even if I stay with you, I know you won't be around forever. Ratchet, I don't want to lose you!" Clank screamed, hugging the Lombax even tighter and tighter.

"Aw, pal... C-Clank, I-I don't want to lose you either." Ratchet said, his furry ears lowering a bit in sadness. "I know you're worried about losing me in the bed, and as much as I hate the thought of death, it's inevitable. However, I promise that I'll be with you for the rest of my life, Clank. I'll spend whatever time I got with you, my brother."

But that didn't make Clank feel any better because it just meant that he'd lose the Lombax allover again. Clank didn't have to worry about getting hold or suffering health problems because as a robot, he was practically immortal, and Ratchet wasn't though. True, Clank could die from being destroyed, or having his electronic brain infected by some computer virus. But he was still practically immortal, and being part Zoni made him special. Speaking of being part Zoni, an idea popped into the robot's head after he remembered his connection to the Zoni.

If they were in the Great Clock, and he injected Zoni DNA into the Lombax, then Ratchet should be able to get the remarkable gift that many would desire; immortality. It was something risky, but Clank would do anything if it meant giving his best friend and brother the chance to live forever, so they could stay together forever, no matter what happens.

"Ratchet! I know of a way on you and I can stay together forever!" Clank shouted happily, as wiped the tears away from his eyes. "If it works, you won't ever die! I won't ever lose you!" He shouted, feeling Ratchet's hug becoming even more tight and loving.

"What are you talking about, pal? What do you mean we can stay together forever?" Ratchet questioned, a little confused, but also happy that their may be a chance to stay with the robot forever.

"If I gave inject you with Zoni DNA and infuse you with the soul a pure Zoni, then you should be able to gain immortality!" Clank shouted in an excited tone, noticing Ratchet's ears going up, and could see that the Lombax was intrigued by what the robot had said.

"Really? Would that actually make me live forever, Clank?" Ratchet questioned, hopping that it could somehow be possible that it would work.

"I gone over the possibly several times, and it seems to have a good chance at working, my friend." Clank said, resting his head against the Lombax's head. "But, we'll have to go to the Great Clock to test out my theory."

"Then let's get going, Clank." Ratchet replied, holding onto the robot, as they exited their garage, and entered the Aphelion, and they took off into space.

Ratchet punched in the coordinates for the Great Clock's locations, and allowed Aphelion to do all the flying for him, while as picked Clank up out of his seat, and held the robot closely to his chest, as Clank placed his hand on the center of Ratchet's shirt, where the Lombax's heart was. Ratchet smiled, and chuckled, as he held Clank's held tightly, and affectionately squeezed it, earning a cute giggle from the robot.

"Clank, if this little experiment doesn't work, I want you to know that I'll never leave your side." Ratchet said, meaning every word he spoke to the robot that loved him so much.

"Thank you. But if it does work, I'll be by your side for eternity." Clank responded, snuggling into the Lombax's furry embrace, basking in the warmth of his best friend's soft fur and love for him.

Ratchet chuckled, and snuggled Clank cutely in his loving embrace, as the robot made a cute buzzing sound, and snuggled closer to the Lombax, as the Aphelion accelerated it's speed, and flew towards the center of the universe, stating that it would about half an hour before they'd reach their destination at the Great Clock. Ratchet decided the perfect way to kill time was to give his adorable robot companion a bit more affection, as he removed his signature brown cap, and put on Clank's head.

Clank giggled a little bit when he felt the headgear being put on his head, and it started to slip off due it being a bit big, but he caught it before it could fall, and pulled it up slightly, so Ratchet could see his eyes. Clank had never really thought about wearing a hat or any kind of headgear for that matters, but he liked wearing Ratchet's hat. He knew that he probably looked goofy and silly, but he didn't care about that, and he could tell that Ratchet thought he looked adorable.

"You really do look adorable wearing my hat, pal." Ratchet said, stroking the robot's head, as he blushes a bit.

"Oh, Ratchet..." Clank responded, as he kept blushing, and giggled. "Normally robot's don't wear hats, but I like wearing yours a lot and it really feels nice."

As Clank continued blushing, Ratchet gently stroked the robot's antenna, and moved his hand over to Clank's more sensitive area, and touched the robot's sensors, joints and some of his circuits, sending jolts of pleasure rocking through the robot's body, as Ratchet was giving Clank his own unique kind of massage. Clank's sensors were going wild with pleasure, as he made an adorable buzzing noise.

"R-Ratchet, that feels so amazing!" Clank screamed, as he felt the pleasuring massage getting better and better. "P-please keep going!"

Ratchet was more than happy to oblige with his best friend's command, and moved his hand to the joints connecting Clank's arms, and rubbed them gently, along with some of his sensitive circuits, as Clank moaned out in pleasure, feeling his entire body melting into the Lombax's loving embrace. Ratchet smiled lovingly, and gently stroking and rubbing the robot's joints and circuits, as the robot was just lost in the relaxing massage, as the Aphelion was approaching it's destination.

"Arriving at the Great Clock now. Prepare for landing." The ship's sentient computer stated to two, as she began to descend towards the Great Clock.

As much as Clank was enjoying the loving massage, he knew all things come to an end, and Ratchet stopped the massage, just as Clank got back into his seat, and Ratchet took over controlling the ship. He slowed the ship down, and saw the landing bay at the Great Clock, and landed smoothly on the ground, as the two jumped out of their ship, and walked towards the Orvus chamber, as they could see the Zoni flying around the clock. Ratchet smiled a little, as Clank gave him back his hat, and put it back on.

Ratchet and Clank waved to the Zoni, as they waved back at the two heroes, and were calling Clank 'the son of Orvus'. The two arrived at the Orvus chamber, and saw the door open up, to see a smiling Sigmund floating in the entrance, holding the Chronoscepter. The former janitor bot now senior caretaker of the Great Clock flashed a big grin when he saw the heroes, and immediately pulled Clank into a tight hug, as Clank laughed and squirmed around playfully in his friend's tight embrace.

"Clank! It's so great to see you and Ratchet again! We don't get visitors here that often, so it's nice to see you guys again!" Sigmund shouted in joy, as he tightens his embrace on the squirming robot even more, as Ratchet laughed.

"Yes, yes, it is good to see you too, Sigmund. But were not here on a social call, we've come here on important business." Clank said, as he faced his robotic friend. "My father appeared before me and asked about my future decisions, so I told him about staying with Ratchet forever and he told me that I was free to choose my own destiny. But for me to stay with Ratchet forever and not to lose him due to old age, he needs to become immortal like myself."

"Whoa! You're actually serious with all that and making your friend live forever?" Sigmund yelled, surprised and shocked by what his friend had just said, but did understand where the robot was going. He did understand that special bond the two shared, and though the idea sounded crazy, he would support it, for the sake of his friend's happiness.

"Yes, more definitely serious." Clank replied, as he felt Sigmund put him down, and look at him. "I understand this may seem crazy, but if it means never losing Ratchet, I'll do it."

"No, no, I completely understand it, buddy." Sigmund said, as he lead the two inside the Orvus chamber, closing the door behind them. "So, how exactly do you plan on making your friend immortal? Ratchet might be the only Lombax in the universe, but he's not immortal like a Zoni."

"Precisely. I plan to use the Chronoscepter and energy of the Great Clock to give Ratchet Zoni DNA and give him half of my Zoni soul, so that gain eternal life. He might also gain other abilities from it, but right now, making my friend immortal is what matters." He finished, as Sigmund handed Clank the Chronoscepter.

Sigmund then went to control console, and dome that usually covered the lever was used to keep time went under the floor, and Ratchet stood in the center of the chamber, as he saw Clank and Sigmund smiling at him, reassuring him that nothing would go wrong.

"You ready, Ratchet?" Clank asked his best friend, reading the Chronoscepter.

Ratchet gave the robot a nod, as Clank fired a beam of blue energy which was DNA from the Zoni into the Lombax's body, as Ratchet gasped and groaned a bit in pain from the strange sensation coursing through his body, as he could feel something powerful forming inside him, and his eyes went from green to an aqua blue color, and started floating up in the air, as more energy and Zoni DNA from the Chronoscepter and Great Clock itself poured into the Lombax's body.

"Clank, I feel something powerful inside me!" Ratchet yelled, as he groaned more from the pain of having the Zoni DNA planted inside him.

Clank knew it was the Zoni DNA his friend was feeling inside his body, and while he hated the face Ratchet was feeling some pain, he couldn't stop now. He had to finish it. He then lift the Chronoscepter into the air, and extracted a portion of his own Zoni spirit, sent it into Ratchet, as the Lombax gasped at the spirit entering his body, completing the transference of Zoni DNA.

Ratchet stopped levitating, and fell to the ground, as the pain he experience quickly faded away, and he felt powerful, yet strange at the same time. His eyes were glowing aqua blue color now. Clank panted a little, and dropped the Chronoscepter to the ground, as Sigmund caught the exhausted little robot in his arms. Removing a portion of his spirit left Clank drained, but he didn't care. All the matters was if the transfer actually worked or not.

"S-Sigmund, scan Ratchet to see if it worked." Clank said weakly, as he felt some of his energy slowly start to return, as the Zoni rejuvenated the poor robot, giving Clank back his strength.

Once Clank was ok, Sigmund rushed to the console, and did a body scan of Ratchet, along with scanning his DNA, and the machine reading that Ratchet was now half Lombax half Zoni, meaning the transfer worked. The senior caretaker than looked at the robot in his arms, and hugged him tightly, letting him know it worked.

"Your best friend's just received the gift of eternal life, my friend." Sigmund squealed, hugging the robot as tight as he possibly could.

Clank smiled, and hugged Sigmund back, before pulling apart, and rushing to his best friend's side, helping the Lombax to his feet. Ratchet then pulled Clank into a tight hug, and cried in pure joy, his tears landing on the robot's head. He was immortal now. He was actually immortal and he could hardly believe it. He was going to have Clank in his life forever now.

"Clank, you have no idea how happy you made me, pal!" Ratchet cried, hugging the adorable robot tighter and tighter, as Clank snuggled on the Lombax's furry chest. "Thank you so much!"

"You're very welcome, Ratchet." Clank replied, now crying himself, as he rested his head against the Lombax's head. "I couldn't live in the universe without you, my friend."

With that, Ratchet gazed deeply into the robot's neon green eyes, as Clank gazed into his glowing aqua blue eyes, as their lips met in a heartfelt kiss. Kissing Clank was something usual, but also something beautiful, and the Lombax actually loved the taste of cold metal. Clank was blushing like mad right now, but he smiled into their kiss, and returned the kiss, enjoying the feeling of kissing his best friend very much. Clank never really understood the whole kissing thing and he didn't need to, because their nothing to understand about loving somebody who means everything to you, not to mention that Ratchet was a great kisser himself.

Sigmund was in tears at the heartfelt sight of seeing the two friends kiss and picked his Chronoscepter up, while the Zoni weren't really that expressive, but seemed happy to see that the experiment was a success.

Moments later, the two friends pulled away from their heartfelt kiss, smiling at each other lovingly. Ratchet looked at the blushing robot lovingly, and pulled Clank into yet another tight hug, which the robot happily returned.

"Welcome to eternity, my friend." Clank said, blushing more, as he felt Ratchet tightening the hug.

"Thank you, pal. Thank you for everything." Ratchet replied, holding the robot he loved so much tightly in his arms. "I love you, pal."

"I love you too, Ratchet." Clank replied, holding the Lombax's gloved hand tightly.

"When we get home, you up for a game on the vid-comics, pal?" Ratchet asked, nuzzling the robot's shiny metallic head.

Clank smiled lovingly, and nodded, as the two kept hugging each other tightly each other's arms, never wanting to let go of each other. Now that Ratchet was immortal, they would be able to walk this endless road together. Clank's original destiny might've been to takeover ruling the Great Clock from his father, but being with Ratchet was his true destiny all along, and he promised that he'd never leave the Lombax's side again.

 **The end.**

* * *

 **Wow, wow, wow! I finally get this story done! Man, this was intense and heartfelt at the same time! Anyway, I'm sure you guys have a couple of questions to ask me, so I'll answer a few of them. Why did I make Ratchet immortal? Well, unlike Clank, Ratchet would die at some point either by failing health, old age, accident, or finally being killed by a villain, and so that him and Clank would also be together forever. Why do I think that Clank would stay by Ratchet's side rather than fulfilling his destiny as senior caretaker, because Ratchet will never actually find his family in the universe. Both of his parents died at the hands of Percival Tachyon, he's likely the only known living Lombax in the universe, with Alister Azimuth being deceased, and Angela Cross hasn't been seen since the events of Up Your Arsenal, and could be presumably deceased. Why do I think they'll stay together forever? Because best friends do belong together, and Ratchet and Clank need each other and care for each other so much, so I think it would greatly hurt the both of them if they parted ways forever. If you have anymore questions, feel free to let me know in the reviews. Please leave a review to let me know what you think of the story, and I'll see you all later. Bye-bye!**

 **Oh yeah, one more thing to mention, the kiss they shared was something platonic, and could be considered a little 'bro kiss'. :)**


End file.
